Wabloo Swabloo
by WablooSwabloo
Summary: An experimental abstract fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

WABLOO SWABLOO Swabloog he went to the sky and his friend murcrow Hi mircrow Hi swabloo It s up here blueg Yeah it is They chirped frogs sky. It was late summer afternoon. I pizza for lunch. They extra chicken nuggets.


	2. Chapter 3

Hi picachu What u doin up hur Oh nothing says picachu And them friends he says it then Wabloo swabloo?  
Picachu fell from skai cause its too air there she swab loo you cnat go up there silly Why you swabloo mucrow says can I boroow your hat it grow lithe No where it them pokemon Pokemon hair is soft Pachinko 


	3. Chapter 2

Want go the beach ask swabloo

No say murkrow

Well they went and it was

I remember that he said fondly

Swabloo help me find my hair said that lady. We saw them hurt murcrow.

Oh noe! Murkor

It was ...............

Drifloon!

DRIFFLOON YOU IDIOT WHY YOU DO THAT

SWABLOO MAD

WHERGH MY TRAINER GO

That was what happen

Swabloo dun t dronk 


	4. Chapter 4

Today swabloo wanted to

So they get hurt by that man in him car crotch

Oh no!

Do we even cars pokemon?

You fraught wisely said him father but now go.

So they came.

I feel like chocolate milk is really what swabloo need right now. That and him friend.

Him friend bring him chocolate milk and they good times

They really was good times Swab.

Where is murcow Murcow has a really cool hat. I want one. Is it made from his feathers actually a hat? Is he in a Yakuza? Unsure. I want to say he s just a pimp but do they even Japanese equivalent hat? Or maybe it s a fedora. That s badass.

Swabloo finish him milk and poo


	5. Chapter 5

Swabloog stay five hour on beach.

Long time, Murcrow other forest, almost of his other songs, in front of the Hayakawa, I sing backup and carefully, all the good times, I used to play this way be.

Oh how times have changed. Swabloo current life is a dark world. Wabloo can not survive forever.

Murcrow his hat, I am in the rain, woke up blood clots on the wings of the morning and afternoon.

If you, or you have time?

What is the time for what?

Where were swabloo! ?


	6. Chapter 6

When I swabloo swabloo swabloo woke up I swabloo ten more swabloo Wow that s a lot.

When you leave swabloo in refrigeration unit for long time he get cold.

Murcrow is dead.

Swablood sab.

Mom and dab sad too.

Swabloof feeld disabled.

Swabloo go off to friend and new friedn tomorrow.

But tonight him drow him sorrows in albohol His wings are fluffy and bright but mucrow s are like the dark So dark Like his soul.

Poor bidoof my real cousin


	7. Chapter 7

God Murkrow

I just can't right now

Why don't

Mukrow you

I just

Swabloo want alone now.

Please Murkrow.

Why do I still see Murkrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Help 


	9. Chapter 9

Murcrow heaven nao So swablo havan to get him back In thar he see lady car Hi lady Hi vwaboo It s swaburg he correct her NO THAT WOMAN COSTUM HE TELLher swablug goeth to the 1st level In there there lots of magmar Hi magmar says swabloo Hi swablar says margar They see triangle. OH NO! WE HAEC TO SAV MURKOR THEy SAW HIM CHARIZARDD NOOOOOO TO BE CONTINuED 


	10. Chapter 10

Swaboo see charizard I THOUT HAVAN THIS HELL OH NO WHY U DO THAT Swabloo crie for him lost soul, he wear hat in hornor him friend who bring hm choclat milk How he gunna get from hall He go to second and theres los of RK9 halp me sav MURCOW Ok say RK9 They whopllap lava except swabloo cause he can fly.  
Door Car lady there again NO. GO AWAY LADY CAR. THERE NO CAR IN POKEMON SUDDENLY THEY SAW 


	11. Chapter 11

ON THIRD LAVEL THEY SEE MOlTERS

Big birdf orang

Sable is blue

Orange and blue is complitmenary colors so hey angry each other

GTFO CMOLTrESS I M NOT AFRAIF OF U

SWABLOO SAND A SONG It goes Leeeeedeeeeeeedleeeeedleeeeee

MORTeSS fOLL asleep and swabloo leafs w/arcainine

Then they see bulbazor He on fire

WHAT AR U DOING HURR bulbazor

But bulbasor cnat spek English cause he a pokemon so they no understand

Ok

SUDDENLY MORTReSS BACK AWKWARKE WHAT WILL THEY DO STAY TURNED


	12. Chapter 12

Today swabloo wanted to

So they get hurt by that man in him car crotch

Oh no!

Do we even cars pokemon?

You fraught wisely said him father but now go.

So they came.

I feel like chocolate milk is really what swabloo need right now. That and him friend.

Him friend bring him chocolate milk and they good times

They really was good times Swab.

Where is murcow Murcow has a really cool hat. I want one. Is it made from his feathers actually a hat? Is he in a Yakuza? Unsure. I want to say he s just a pimp but do they even Japanese equivalent hat? Or maybe it s a fedora. That s badass.

Swabloo finish him milk and poo


	13. Chapter 13

Molties takes to fourth level.

Sorry

it ok

Moltries die.

All the dirt fall in the river maybe one day will find way out. River take all dirt and make mud. Mud make dirty feet. River wash dirty feet. River everything.

wabloo tears

When Murkroow feel relase?

Swabloo wonders if his journey is perhaps in vain.

Nothing forever. 


	14. Chapter 14

Fifth level recylce murkor

Fuck u car lady stop following my story. 


	15. Chapter 15

Igglebuff Swabloo baby food requires a distance. Oh my goodness! Swabloo igglybuff 6 is a teacher in front of us were born. If her illness is lonely and cold food is not. Somoe Sutatingutsu useful ideas on this day, most of the increase is necessary for the baby. 


	16. Chapter 16

Wabloo skip the next two lavel cause tey boring Why IT LAVEL ATE He stop for sum lonch. Lunch is a nice salami and cheese sandwich I always wonder Do they hav salami in pokemon But swabloo don t wantder he just ate pokemon meat It came from slugma YoU ATE MY BREATHEReN scram lusma STFU slugma nobody like u Swabloo continu his serch for murcow Wen will he find you?  
You must be patient murcrow. 


	17. Chapter 17

Swab mell like skitty food now He chase by slugma to level 9 In that he see ARTICUNO OH NO ARTICUNOOU MELT Why it hurt so much become river some day Many pokemon drink from river Aticuno is appy because he become river Thar lots of poniestay here But we dun t car LADY CAR Artisan another bird. It sad to swablug see his friend die But he must search for murcrow Wait- WHAT IS THAT?  
IT S- 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Wabloo Swabloo is a highly experimental piece of fanfiction/poetry. It deals with very intense subject matter, such as modern internet culture, the state of the modern education system, existentialism, the fleetingness of childhood, and the mortality which we all fear. While the approach may be unconventional, I hope that you will find meaning in my art, and thank you for the critiques. They help me grow as both an artist and a human being.

Aritcuno melt and mke hell ice.

Swabloo doesn't knwo how to use the breakds on isce skates.

Ow.

Murkrow tripple axel

t hanks murkow.

it is ashame that we skate on articuno's flesh corps. we not want to hurt him but death is death. You can't undo death.

Sory Articuno.

Sorry we scratch your dead face.

There were moxicarps trapped under Articuno.

They too can never be undone. 


	19. Chapter 19

Sablu saw church decides to pary. Murkrow don t because if them satan. Swablu like haven, murcow hell.

He sold he dress for 3 dollars. What a ripoff.

Murcorw golf to park wiff he friend swabloog and they piss on things. Find him growlithe. Use he to light them joint. They piss on growlithe.

growlithe fire go out. Fire dies.

growlithe dies.

swablug use him money to pay off picachu for him gamble. They oick him ocean and he drown.

Swabloo sad. He wabloo to murcow and murcow cockle.

I think you saw them mice.

JUST THEN

ZAPPDOS!!!!! 


	20. Chapter 20

Waloo work hard all day every day.

He wife she don't care.

Swalu does nto rememer the feeling of a woman's touch. Only o his sweaty unwashedhand.

He feels the plight of the owrking class.

Revolution come soon.

Wabloo cry noble red tear as he wait for glorious revolution.

He wife prengant again. 


	21. Chapter 21

Murcow cnat catch fly. He hungry for fly. Fly murcrow fly.

Swablub catch fly get food. He skip class today. He real tired. Eat burger flavor chips and cupcake. Too much. Wab sick.

Pregnant Wife sick too. Lay egg. It black wiff wite specks. Someone doesn't avacado nothing.

Stay home and work on project all nite.

When I sneeze I leak a little.

Move to him project. Get shot.

Now wablu dead.

Just kidding. He too fat it catch hi bullet. It stab him in forehead. This tastes like burger. GET OUT MY PAPEr BOX. I took your parents away from you. When he sneeze he leak a little.

Don't go there say murcow. You cannot help this baby giraffe topiary.

Oh no! egg is hatching! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT.


	22. Chapter 22

Chocolate Gooey Butter Wablus

If the word Wablu is in the title, you know it s gonna be good!

Ingerdents:  
1 teaspoon vanilla extract. Swablo alergic to artifitial vanilla so real organic air-trade madagascar vanilla important.  
Confectioner s dust, for dust 1 (18 ounce) box Official Murcow brand sloppy sticky chocolate cake box mix 1 (8-ounce) brick cream cheese, harvested froom the netherlands, room temperature 1 my red wife's baby 1 stick of titty butter, room temperature, or more if desiring extra Wab.

Directions Preheat oven to 350 like hell. In a large bowl with an cream it. Beat in my baby. Then beat in the vanilla extract if you do this wroong Swables will dye. Beat in the Murcow brand sloppy sticky chocolate cake box mix. Cover and refrigerate for 2 hours to firm up so that you can roll it into butter balls. Roll everything and cover it in sugar then eat sugar. Eat cookie ball cookies. Place on an ungreased cookie sheet, 2 inches apart unless you already the whole thing. Bake 12 minutes. The cookies will remain soft and gooey becuase of the Murcow brand sloppy sticky chocolate cake box mix. Cool completely and sprinkle with more confectioners sugar, if desired.

Recipe Courtesy Swaula Deen

Servings: 2 dozen cookies Prep Time: 10 min Cook Time: 15 min Difficulty: Easy 


	23. A Very Wabloo Thanksgiving

Waable Gabble wablu swablu gablu wrabble gabble sabble it s a very wabloo thanksgiving!

You know put swabo in microvave he hexplod and throb a lot

Swablu get swablu for dinner cause murcow get stuffed swable for dinner. Oh no! yes I like corn brad.

WAT. WAT IS THIS ask swable.

Days ur dinner says murcrow.

They eat it anyway.

Murcrow wants to put on makeup. He goes online to try many different hairstyles. When he is done he poop.

It s time for swablu!

So they eat it anyway. Swablu throws up though because he s not a cannonball.

Why do I have to draw this fifty times.

I give up.

Happy thanksgiving! 


	24. Chapter 24

Ladycar war pkmn number 494. Ladycar were boorn when genetic enginerring between Jynx and car go wroong. SO far only fiftenn Ladycar exist.

Ladycar wurst anemy of Swabloo.

one day Swabloo walking through pork after dark and see Ladycar 12.

How you do Ladycar Swabloo say aprehensively

I DO VAMPIRE Ladycar say

Really mumble Swabloo weekly he want go home.

yEAH ladycar roar

Swabloo say he phone vibrating because he want leave conersation. Ladycar look sceptical but sya nothing when Wablu andswer phone.

Hey Murcow! What wife is having baby emergency? Swabloo say too phone.

Wblu get scare. He hope wife is ok. He run home.

Ladycar has gas leakage. 


	25. Chapter 25

Today wablu bleed a little. Going to catch him wailmer. Eat wailmert burrito.

He depresszed today. Everyone depresszed. Even Murcow. They no want to see play about revolution. Insead stay home and live revolution write more Wabloo Swabluo.

Yesturdat my bunger smell like pea. But it tast like pee.

Egg hatch but no one care because wife make more egg. Why wablu make black baby?

MURCROW????

Egg die before it can hatch open. Swabloo sad. Him baby are stale. 


	26. Chapter 26

Wablu take wak round town aboserve posters on awlls from great revoutionary empire.

Swabl filled with great joy and motivation and love for his great thomerland

wabloo swabloo set out to do his country right

step into street without looking

YOU IDIOT

bus hit wbloo

noble red blood flow into street

motivate comprades. 


	27. Chapter 27

wabloo wke up next day in hosptilal. he miss his bby hatching. luckilly he in same hosital as wife.

wabloo wablu blu blu wablu wab wab wab wablu wabbleswhappyabble

he disabled sy the doctor

oh no wife is sadd

she show im childrne they all blackk have hat like morcow

wabl bwalble wablle wabloo wablu say feel good

he not een novice secretly the moono princes she hope no one notice or relaize. she call foor luna her friend he life.

wablu fill with joy

doctor say maybe he be ok after extensive physical therapy. 


	28. Chapter 28

wabloo wife traumatzed and sad over loss of her lover

it be oko murkrow say and give her friendship hog

thank u morcrow

it ok it ok he say

they go back to murkors playce for coffee. 


	29. Chapter 29

Sometimes I get scared that I will get diabetes like my grandfather because he has to inject diabetes shots insulin into his self every day. 


	30. Chapter 30

May 31st we get kicked out of the house. Swabloog doesn t know what he wants tobe. He work all day for wizard but he iggitus miggitus. Go to coffee shop and have frappachinzo. You can get wabloo swabloo in beverly hills.  
Big news man! aught in net by jolteon. Get electrokute. Swabloo know what he be now. He be missionary. Kill joleteon. Net metaphor for him struggle. Swablood is now a storm. He think of murkor. Planes crash. The end. 


End file.
